


Hurt

by YDC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YDC/pseuds/YDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is what seems at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a yeahwrite.tumblr promp: http://yeahwrite.co/post/103847072210

“Of course I am hurt, always, the whole time.  I just didn’t say anything,” and he added in his head, “and less want _you all to know about it.”_   The atmosphere turned heavy, no one daring to make a sound for a few tense minutes.

 

“Why… why didn’t you say something…?” the soft question, showing the pain the older woman felt towards the male.

 

“For what?” he was –apparently- indifferent, but inside he was bristling in anger at being forced to say more.  His… supposed friends messing again with his life.  But for now, he was in no position to fight with them.  He was so tired, so… broken.  There simply was no more reason to keep going.  Without her… without her there was no way to keep going.

 

His friends, all and every single one, continued their normal lives.  After all, they weren’t the ones in pain, the ones whose life was shattered at the accident… his life broken.  The one he continued on despite everything was lost.  No one knowing a thing about _her._

 

She, the one that needed him the most (or it was the other way?).  She was at his side, listening to him, supporting him every moment.  She, who rarely leaved his side.  The only one he could trust his life to.

 

And his supposed friends, who made a show to stay with him those long and torturous long weeks..., laughing and talking about him at his back, as if he couldn’t hear or see them at all.

 

The boy only grew angrier by the second.  They all ignored his questions.  _Where is she?  How is she?  What happened to her?!_

 

Finally, the boy yelled unable to wait a second longer in their presence, as if he was a freak, “how the hell am I supposed to tell you how **_I_** feel if all you want to hear is the sound of your own voices?!  **You all see what you want to see!** ”

 

The laughs startled him.

 

“Finally!  You said what you felt!”  The taller boy doubled over laughing, tears streaking down his face at finally, _finally,_ getting a _real_ reaction from the usually calm boy.  When he finally regained enough control to be able to talk.

 

“What…?” the boy questioned angry, furious.  “What the fuck does that mean?!”

 

“We… have her…” a girl blushed, ashamed.  “She’s OK.  She’s fine.”

 

“And… she’s here…” a loud bark announced the presence of a big, fluffy, and dark haired dog, big enough to scare any and everybody who didn’t know the dog.  She was more scared than hurt.”  The boy leading the dog announced, and you were more shocked than hurt…  so we have to take her away for observation and then you…” he left the phrase hanging on the air, all knowing what the male meant.  “She missed you, but we… I couldn’t just barge in when you weren’t doing your best…  I’m sorry…  We are all sorry for hiding the truth from you, but we needed to know…  To know how you felt.”

 

After releasing the dog who ran happily towards her owner and making sure to drool all over his face, the man walked with a smile plastered on his face, “aren’t you glad?”

 

“Yes…  _I am happy she, Baby Bear, is fine._ ”  His eyes glowered dangerously, getting up and keeping his left hand on his pet’s head, slowly stroking behind her ears.  “But, at the same time…” his voice turned ice-cold, and the next thing every single one of his friends was aware of, was the fist connecting to his _oh-so-dear_ best friend.  “NEVER, EVER, DARE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!” he yelled, deep barks followed his words and the dog with her arched back and growling in front of her human was enough menace to all.

 

That was it.

 

No one dared to mess again with their relationship.  Not a single time.

**Author's Note:**

> And I wrote this short oneshot instead of writing my poor abandoned fics... *retreats and hides*


End file.
